1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a power consumption detecting device and a power consumption detecting method thereof, and more particularly to a self-powered power consumption detecting device and a power consumption detecting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic unit of power grid ranges from a household, a building, a community to a power grid of the state. The supply and demand of power varied according to the different conditions of environment. Thus, a power plant needs to generate backup power to assure the sufficient power.
However, the backup power, which is normally 16%-20% over actual requirement, is indeed an extra load of the power plant.